


The Loves of my Life

by Straykisses



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Cuddles, First Kisses, Hugs, Jeongin centric - Freeform, Kisses, M/M, fluff!!!!!, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straykisses/pseuds/Straykisses
Summary: Jeongin loves his boyfriends





	The Loves of my Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is like a countdown fic. I will write a one shot for each day till my bday. These will all be fluff. For the most part. Hopefully. ENJOY!!!!!!

Jeongin was fresh out of middle school, and exposed to this whole new world called, High School. He had heard so many amazing things about high school. Everyone he knew said it was the best 4 years of their life, and they were right.

It had only been a week in and Jeongin loved it here. Everyone was so nice. Everyone found his braces and baby face cute, so that helped him fit in a lot easier. There were also music and dance clubs. Even a Kpop Club! 

Jeongin liked to call Kpop his “guilty pleasure”. While everyone was listening to Thunder by Imagine Dragons, he was in the back blasting Hellavator by 3racha through his headphones. Although Hellavator has more of a “i wanna dance” vibe, he actually liked the song a lot more for its message. 

Hellavator is a song about the world trying to bring down the 3 boys known as 3racha, and then bouncing back up ignoring what they say, and fighting through the darkness. They worked hard to get recognized, making their own music, lyrics, promotions, etc. He admired a lot about them. Especially the fact they were all openly gay. 

Being gay in Korea isn’t easy. It’s still not as wildly accepted as it is in many other countries, which is why he has to hide it. He hates it, but he has his music to help him through the pain. 

•

Jeongin was happy with his life. He had parents who accepted him even though he is gay, he has 3 meals a day and a bed to sleep on at night, he is an amazing singer and dancer, and above all, he has his music to listen to when he feels sad. 

•

It’s Friday now. His first week of high school, finally over. In only a week he had managed to make 3 new best friends.

The first one was Lee Felix. Felix has a deep voice and a thick Australian accent. It’s a bit off setting from his round chubby face. Felix is cute. He’s soft and likes to hug and give kisses. He has cute little freckles sprinkled across face, most of them on his cheeks. He has tan skin and and soft brown hair. Felix was perfect to some. Jeongin would have a crush on Felix, but, Felix happens to be a bit annoying. He dabs.. A LOT. He also laughs at everything and never focused when ever it’s time to do homework. And to top it all off, HE IS A MEME LORD DATING THE EDGE KING. Felix never stops making vine and meme references even though vine died so many years ago, and he never shuts up about Seo Changbin, his intimidating and soft boyfriend. 

Next on the list is Kim Seungmin. Seungmin also likes to sing. He has soft round cute features. His cheeks are round, but not at round as Felix’s. His face is a bit more defined than Felix’s. He also has soft brown hair that falls on his forehead so nicely. His laugh is the cutest thing in the world, and sometimes sounds like he is gasping for air, but Jeongin finds it cute none the less. Jeongin definitely would have snatched Seungmin, if only he wasn’t already taken by Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin was a visual god. His looks alone could kill. Every guy and girl in the school has had a crush on him at some point, even Jeongin. Jeongin though never really had as strong as feelings so Hyunjin as he did for Seungmin. Seungmin was everything he wanted, but even if the two weren’t dating, he already knows Seungmin would never feel anything more than platonic. There was no such thing as a universe where Seungmin and Hyunjin weren’t head over heals for eachother. 

Although his friend group is a bit... interesting, to say the least. He still loved them, and wouldn’t replace them for anything. 

•

Its Monday of the second week. Jeongin had been waiting the whole weekend to finally get back to school. Today was finally the first Kpop club meeting. His middle school didn’t have such a club, so when he heard about one here in high school, he practically ran faster than the speed of light to sign up for it. He even got Seungmin to join with him. Seungmin never showed it, but he was a hard core Day6 fan. He loved Day6 so much, there is a chance he would even give up Hyunjin for them. I’m kidding... Not really. 

So it was settled. Today after school, the two boys would head to the W221 to go to the club.

•

When they arrived, they were in shock to see so many other people who liked kpop too. Jeongin had never seen so many fans in one area (except for in vids and pics from else where obviously). 

They finally found a seat towards the back, when suddenly someone walks to the front to get there attention.

He’s stunning. He has soft round chubby cheeks. Squishier than Seungmins and Felix’s combined. He has soft brown eyes, burgundy colored hair that lied there softly on his forehead. He was about Jeongin’s height, but a bit skinnier. His actions and his words were so full of life. He was very passionate about everything he was talking about. Jeongin had never felt this way with anyone before. These feelings were stronger than the ones he ever felt for Seungmin. Jeongin might be in love.

”So welcome to the first meeting of Kpop Club!” The class room is full of applause and cheers. “Today will be an introduction day. What we’re going to do is we’re going to introduce our names, our ult groups, ult song, and ult bias. I’ll start us off. Hi my name is Han Jisung. My favorite group is Astro. My favorite song is Should have held on by Astro. And lastly my ult bias is Cha Eunwoo. God Eunwoo’s so pretty.” After Jisungs comment on Eunwoo’s visuals, a piece of paper is thrown at him from the crowd. “WHO DID THAT??! LEE MINHO I KNOW IT WAS YOU! ADMIT IT NOW OR NO KISSES FOR TWO DAYS!”

”WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DO ME LIKE THIS?! YOU KNOW I CAN’T GO ON FOR EVEN 20 MINUTES WITH OUT YOUR SWEET LIPS ON MINE!”

”Ugh fine. Since you’re so cute and you’re my boyfriend, i’ll let it slide this time.” Minho left a quick peck on Jisungs lips

”Thank you babe.”

”Sap... OKAY, So now that i’ve finished why don’t we start from the back. I’m tired of everyone starting from the front so let’s go to the really cute guy with the braces.”

Jeongin turned bright red at Jisungs remark. The most beautiful man in the world just called him cute.

”Umm... Aren’t you going to say anything?” Said Jisung.

”OHH yes um. Hi my name is Yang Jeongin. Uhhhh, my ult group is 3racha. Uhhhh, My favorite song is Hellavator. And uhhhh, my bias is J. One.” Jeongin pretended not to notice the smirk on Jisung’s face.

”So my little Jeongin. Why is J. One your bias.”

”Oh well uh. I really like his rapping. It’s so smooth and fluid, and his lyrics are really meaningful. He’s perfect.” 

That same smirk never left Jisung’s face, Jeongin, however, decided to shrug it off as nothing anyway.

•

Jeongin had a lot of fun today in Kpop club. They played random play dance, Kpop charades, and other various Kpop related games. He left with a huge grin on his face. He can’t wait for next week.

As Jeongin was walking out of the class room, he is stopped by Jisung and Minho. 

“So. You like J. One.”

”Um ya. I thought we went over this.”

”Have you ever wondered what it would be like to date him?” There he was again with that same smirk.

”Maybe. Why?”

”Have you ever thought about kissing him?” This time Minho started to smirk.

Jeongin turned bright red at the question.

”Uhhh perhaps.”

”What if i told you, you could do it right now?”

”Umm. WhAT?”

”I have something to tell you cream puff. I’m J. One, and i ‘perhaps’ wouldn’t mind kissing you.”

”WAIT. YOU’RE J. ONE. ALSO WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME THIS IN FRONT OF YOUR BOYFRIEND?”

”I’m poly. So what do you say? Will you go out with us?”

”UUHHHH-“

”Just say yes.” Finally Minho spoke up. He was obviously into the idea of having two boyfriends as much as Jisung. “Please.”

”Ugh alright. Only because i happen to find the two of you really attractive.”

”Wait what was that last part?”

”NOTHING!”

”Ok sugar bean. Tomorrow after school. Meet us by the tennis courts and we can go walk to this really nice cafe for our date. See you there.” 

Before leaving Jisung and Minho moved at the exact same time to kiss Jeongin on each cheek. While the two boys acted like it was nothing, Jeongin was beet red trying his hardest to function after being kissed by two of the most attractive guys on the Earth.

•

Epilogue 

The date had gone great. They all really hit it off. Jeongin loved his new boyfriends. They always made him smile and warmed his heart like no one else could before. He loves kissing them, hugging them, tickling them, dancing, singing, eating, doing literally anything and everything with them. They were the loves of his life. He can’t imagine a life with out them. Jeongin felt at peace. He experiences a new kind of joy when he is around them. One no one but his loves can create. It was bliss.

If you were to ask Jeongin what his favorite thing to do with them was, he would say waking up early in the morning cuddling with them. Minho was always in the middle of the cuddle fest because he was the biggest and the softest. Jisung was on Minho’s left while Jeongin was on the right. He would always wake up to feather kisses on his cheeks and forehead, then one on his lips when he is finally awake. He repeats the same with Jisung, except Jisung doesn’t like pulling away from kisses on the lips.

They would lie like that for hours. Doing nothing but cuddling and kissing. Jisung and Jeongin holding hands as their arms wrap around Minho. Minho holding them both in his arms. The faces of his 2 boy friends resting in the crook of his neck. 

If you were to ask Jeongin whether he liked High School or his boyfriends more, he would answer his boyfriends before you even ask the question. If you were to ask him what he wants to do for the rest of his life,

He would answer, cuddling in the big warm bed with his two favorite people in the world. 

The two people who he calls,

“The loves of my life.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I POSTED THIS AT 12AM SO TECHINCALLY ITS STILL 9 DAYS TO MY BDAY


End file.
